Zoned conveyor systems are well known. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,070,995, 5,285,887 and 5,228,558. U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,421 proposes the use two edge sensors to start and stop conveyor zones to provide a singulated release control system. The content of each of the above patents is hereby incorporated by reference as if recited in full herein. However, there remains a need for alternative ways to control zoned conveyor systems for singulated package release.